hetaliafanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tomato of My Heart
"Lovi, no need to worry! She may have been the apple of my eye, but you'll always be the tomato of my heart!" Chapter One Antonio was lying on the couch, the cool air circulating the house felt cool. Sitting on the floor next to him was Lovino, a handsome man with amber-brown eyes that had a tint of green to them. His hair was messy, with an amazing auburn color to it and a little curl that had the strangest reaction when pulled. His slightly tanned face was expressionless as he stared into space. Antonio sat up on the leather couch and patted the seat next to him. "Lovi, why don't you sit next to me?" He asked, watching the Italian get up and sit down next to him. Lovino rolled his beautiful eyes an muttered something about tomatoes. "Why do you want, Antoni-" He started to say, but was interrupted as Antonio pressed his lips to his. Lovino didn't object to the action as he kissed him back, running his fingers through the Spaniard's brown hair. He pulled back, a deep blush on his cheeks. "Your face is as red a tomato!" Antonio laughed, noticing the bright red color in the younger nation's face. "Mi poco de tomate~!" "Tomato bastard..." ''The Italian muttered. The Spaniard kissed his cheek, further deepening the blush. The little curl on the side of his head looking tempting to pull, so Antonio wrapped on finger around it and gave a small tug. "Gah! Tomato... Bast-ARD!" He somehow managed to strike a hand across the face that had been tanned from the warm, Spanish sun. "What's wrong, Lovi?" He asked in a sweet, innocent tone. He leaned closer and gave a smirk. "You perv." Lovino grumbled, although not entirely mad at him. Why his boyfriend ''insisted ''on pulling that little quirky curl on his head was still a mystery. Antonio knew what it did to him, right? Then again, almost everything the Spanish man did was a mystery to him. Why he called him his little tomato, why he smiled the damn, charming smile all of the time, why he always pulled his curl and hung out with those two perverted weirdos... As annoying as the things Antonio did were, they were what made him so attractive and what made Lovino like him. Lovino wasn't sure how long he had spent thinking about the little things Antonio did, but it was long enough for Antonio to be able to ask what he was doing. "Lovi~, are you okay?" He asked. The auburn-haired man nodded. "I just dazed off a little bit," Lovino said, causing Antonio to laugh his signature laugh. God, ''that laugh, ''Lovino thought to himself. ''It's so charming and Antonio-like. "Fusososo~! Let me get you focused again." He lifted Lovino's chin and smiled, before sharing another kiss with him. The kiss was long and sweet, the tomato aroma of the brunette filling the Italian's senses. A knock on the door followed, ruining the moment. The ill-tempered sophmore swore loudly as his slightly older boyfriend got off of the couch to answer it. In the doorway stood a beautiful young woman, Latino by the looks of her. In her dark arms, she held a small infant with jet black hair, tan skin and warm green eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar. The look on Lovino's face was priceless, but Antonio's was even more shocked (although it seemed impossible). The woman gave a smile. "Hola, Antonio..." "Hola, Isabela..." Antonio said, the astonished expression on his face not seceding. "What brings you here?" At this point, Isabela started to stifle a sob, her raven hair dangling in her caramel face, covering her brown eyes. "I need your help..." She started to say, trying not to cry. Chapter 2 "My-My help?" Antonio asked, stuttering like an idiot. She tried to coon the small child in her arms "Si. It's just that, I have no money and Daniela can't be cared for. I need to ask you if it's okay if I stay here with you?" Antonio stared at the little girl named Daniela. It was the name he told Isabela he would name his daughter. Looking into her green eyes, he couldn't help but wonder... "Is she-" "No." Isabela said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "She's not your daughter. Although, looking at the eyes, it could appear so." She let out a chuckle. Antonio noticed the look in Lovino's amber-greenish brown eyes, one of deep suspicion and mild anger. Does he know about my past with her? ''Antonio asked himself. He walked over to the Italian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't mind if you stay here, Isabela, but I don't know if Lovi cares... Is it okay with you, Lovino?" His boyfriend only gave a mere nod, the look in his eyes still the same. "Gracias, Antonio!" She threw her arms around the Spaniard. She let go of him. "And you too, Lovi!" Lovino rolled those beautiful eyes again. "It's Lovi''no." He corrected her, while shooting a look at me. "Lovi is just an annoying nickname Antonio insists ''on addressing me as." He folded his arms again and pouted. Then again, he looked so cute while doing that. "Sorry!" Isabela laughed nervously. Then she whispered to Antonio. "He's cute! You've got a good taste in boyfriends." She gave her chocolate eye a wink. "I'm going to go make lunch for us!" She started to bounce off to the kitchen. "Wait! Isabela!" He called after the Peruvian girl. "Who is the child's father?" "The father?" She twiddled her thumbs. "It's Fernandez. You know, Mexico? We were engaged, until I found out he was cheating on me with Panama..." At this point, she knelt down crying. Antonio patted her back. "It's okay," He said, comforting the younger nation. "You can stay here as long as you want." Isabela looked up, big, brown eyes filled with tears. She nodded, stood up, and merrily skipped to the kitchen. Lovino was standing in the hall. "Antonio... Can I have a word with you?" He asked. The Spaniard walked over towards his boyfriend. "Si?" He asked, running his fingers through his own brown hair. "What did you want?" "What's Peru doing here?" The auburn-haired man asked. "And what's with her child? Is she your daughter?" "No, no!" Antonio reassured him, placing a tan hand on Lovino's thin shoulder. "She is Mexico's daughter." Lovino let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. You seem to have a history with her, si?" The muscular brunette nodded. "Si, she was my girlfriend a while ago. Along with one of my former colonies. I raised her." His much scrawnier boyfriend had a mixture of jealousy and amusement on his face. "What is with you and dating the people you raised?" Antonio gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you upset about me letting her stay?" He cupped his large hand around his boyfriend's sunkissed cheek. "Kinda," Lovino sulked. "I mean, I don't like surprises like this, especially when it's your ex... It just pisses me off. I mean, I may have to hurt the bitch if she tries anything." Antonio gave a laugh as he placed a kiss on the stubborn Italian's lips. "Lovi, no need to worry! She may have been the apple of my eye, but you will always be the tomato of my heart~!" Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard. "Bastard.. You're ''mine ''and you better not forget that." He went back to his lips for another kiss. Chapter 3 The lunch Isabela cooked was good, not as good as when Antonio or Lovino cooked but still decent enough. She made Paella, but the Peruvian girl added too many peppers and not enough tomatoes. Of course, that was just Lovino's opinion. Then, there was that damn baby who kept on crying whenever Lovino was in the same room. Of course, the child loved Antonio. Everyone did. So, the day winded up with Lovino sitting in his room, on the large, fluffy bed, on his laptop. He was listening to Verdena while doing other things. He heard the bedroom door open and shut. He turned his head to see the handsome face of Antonio, green eyes sparkling. "Lovi," Antonio said, giving a pout. "Why are you in here?" Lovino let out a sigh. "Because... I don't want to be out there with that damn baby always crying, and Isabela's way too cheery and always flirt-" Once more, Lovino's words were cut off by Antonio's soft lips. Discretely, Antonio shut the Italian's laptop and set it on the floor, not seperating from Lovino. Lovino parted his lips, deepening the kiss he so desired. Coming up due to that dumb lack of oxygen thing, Antonio smiled. "You were saying?" Antonio smiled, tussling his boyfriend's auburn hair, being careful not to touch that curious little curl. ''Yet. ''He added to himself with a smirk. "Hmm?" The Italian looked up at his boyfriend. "I was saying something?" He looked at Antonio through those green-amber-brown eyes. How would one decribe those beautiful eyes? Sometimes the Spaniard even told him that he could spend an eternity looking into them. "Nothing important," Antonio shrugged. "Just the usual. Fusososo~!" Lovino rolled his eyes and hit his arm. It was a soft slap with the back of his hand that they always called 'a love tap'. "Idiota..." Lovino turned to face the brunette, and gave a smirk that read: ''Well, carry on then. ''His boyfriend interpreted it correctly, going back into the deep kiss. The Italian felt a finger wrap around his curl and an oddly pleasant sensation spread throughout his body. Normally he would have slapped the Spaniard, but given the circumstances, he allowed it to continue. Lovino had been feeling annoyed, jealous, and bitter, but all of it seemed to slip away as Antonio continued his kiss, running long, olive fingers through Lovino's auburn hair. It was only when Antonio tugged on Lovino's curl a little too vigorously, did the Italian bite his boyfriend's tongue hard. "Owww!" Antonio exclaimed. "Why'd bu do dat?" Lovino gave a wink. "Taking it a little to far." "But, Lovi, I love you~!" He hugged him from behind. Lovino let out a sigh. "Ti amo, bastardo..." Antonio started to lie down, his eyes half-closed. He patted the spot next to him, signaling me over. The tired Italian obeyed, and rested his head on his love's chest. Soon enough, the two drifted into sleep. Chapter 4 Antonio woke up to a curled up Lovino on his chest. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't cursing someone out in the waking world. Running his fingers through his own chocolate hair, he realized it felt disgustingly greasy. Deciding he couldn't really pull off the whole 'Severus Snape' look, he got up carefully, making sure not to wake Lovino, and went to go take a shower. He didn't hear the sound of running water, and the light in the bathroom was off, yet Antonio still knocked. No noise came from it, and he opened the door. What he didn't expect was to see was steam coming out of the bathroom, and Isabela, just stepping out of the shower. Her tanned skin and lean body, with wet, dark hair that came down and ran down her back. She turned around and quickly grabbed her towel, covering up immediately. "Antonio! I thought you and Lovino were still sleeping!" Her brown eyes were large with shock, and she looked as if she were about to faint. "It's okay, Isabela!" He calmed her. "I only just came in... I didn't see anything." The Peruvian girl let out a sigh. "Okay, let me just go to my room and get dressed!" "Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked. His ex-girlfriend nodded. "Let's ''n''ever ''mention this to Lovino, si?" Again, the black-haired girl nodded as she walked into her room. Antonio was in the shower, the hot water running down his back. He was trying to erase the image of Isabela from his mind. It's not he hadn't seen her like this before, but... He was with Lovino! It just seemed... wrong... He just wouldn't think about it... He heard the bathroom door open and shut. "Hey, bastard?" Antonio recognized the voice of a certain Italian. "You in here?" "Si?" I called from behind the curtain. "What do you need?" Category:Hazeleye's Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Spamano